selfariafandomcom-20200213-history
Cani
Canian Flag (Revision).png Canian Crest.png Cani is a country of nomadic tribes, where war and violence is prevalent and only the strongest are fit to rule. Chieftains are given their power only by killing the Kao (chieftain) of their clan. Cani is on the way to becoming united for the first time in their remembered history. It is on the northern face of Enigami . sharing borders with the Order of the Marked One and the Federal Atheist Republic . The people of Cani are largely polytheistic with many universal gods as well as local deities. In addition to their polytheistic religion there are varying dialects of the language Cani, customs and traditions. This variance in the people as well as their hostile nature to those from the Outside has caused Cani to remain largely closed off from the world. History Geography Politics Economy Demographics Cani is home to seven distinct tribes. They are the: Sabaka no Raŭninnaj (Dogs of the Plains): A truly nomadic tribe of warriors, known throughout Cani as one of the strongest tribes. Known for their worship of their creator deity Sabaka, The Dogs of the Plains until recently had been led by a Kao who many in the tribe believed too weak willed to lead their clan to greatness they believe they are destined to have – rule over all a Cani. The Dogs of the Plains are historically ruthless in battle with many tribes comparing them to wild dogs. Koira no Meri (Sea Dogs): The Koira clan lives along the coast on small island chains away from the mainland, often forming small maritime villages that serve as home markers for the pirates at sea. The Koira clan engages in pirateering on any ship found in their mother sea Koira, resulting in many poorly manned ships and merchant vessels being left to their mercy. The mannerisms of the Koira are sometimes similar to Outside due the influence of their run in with members from that world. Some members of Koira no Meri, like Sun no Ieeja are fluent in the tongue of the Outside due to encounters the tribe has had. Hundar no Flod (River Dogs): Shortly before the marriage of Naes to Elle, this tribe crossed the path of the Sabaka no Raŭninnaj. At this meeting the Hundar no Flod was issued an ultimatum, join Naes is his cause to unite all of Cani or face the destruction. The Hundar no Flod were a proud people led by an aging but accomplished Kao and chose to fight Sabaka no Raŭninnaj. This decision led to their downfall, the Kao Himejin was defeated in battle and soon after the Hundar no Flod was forced to surrender. The men of tribe were all killed, the women enslaved and the children taken and given to members of the Sabaka no Raŭninnaj to raise as their own. Suni no Kalns (Dogs of the Mountains): One of only two clans be led by their Kao’na following the death of the Kao. The Suni no Kalns were the first tribe to cross the war path of the Sabaka no Raŭninnaj. Kao’na Imuya agreed to support Naes in his endeavor with the hopes of currying his favor. Rumor has it that Imuya did not approve of the choice of Elle as the bride to Naes, who knows how this will impact the relationship between the Sabaka no Raŭninnaj and Suni no Kalns. Suns no Ieeja (Gassland Dogs, sometimes translated to Gateway Dogs): With their range along the border of F.A.R, the Suns no Ieeja are well known for thei dealings with the Outside. They have advanced their civilization past the point of mere tribes and have begun to dot the border with small villages all centrally located around their leader Kao Ener. Kao Ener is outspoken is his opposition to the unification of Cani and remains wary of Naes and the alliances he has been forming. Psi no Zemlja (Dogs of the Earth): Located on the border of the Order of the Marked, Kao Naoj has long been influenced by the sights of their neighboring country and has weakened over the last several years as their younger members venture from Cani to the Outside. While not opposed to the unification of Cani, the Psi no Zemlja are cautious of the Sabaka no Raŭninnaj due to their reputation. Only time will tell what the Psi no Zemlja decide to do when faced with Naes. Chen no Sab (Dogs of the Sand): Led by their Kao’na Selrahc, the Chen no Sab have been engaged in long and bitter war with the Koira no Meri over nearby islands that they each regard as their territory. The marriage of Naes to Elle has caused distrust of the Sabaka no Raŭninnaj due to the marriage of one of their enemies. Kao’na Selrahc hopes to use Naes desire to rule Cani to her advantage by offering allegiance in exchange or Naes’s assistance in the war. Culture